


(You Need A) Pirate King

by theshyscorpion



Series: A Long Journey [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Falling In Love, Hongjoong is soft for Seonghwa, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Merman Seonghwa, Mutual Pining, Pining, Yeosang is tired of their obliviousness, captain hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: "My only love, since I was very young, has been the sea, so it’s almost ironic that the man that I love is also of the sea."or, Merman Seonghwa saves Pirate Captain Hongjoong from drowning.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: A Long Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594639
Comments: 3
Kudos: 357





	(You Need A) Pirate King

Hongjoong gasped with shock as he hit the icy water. It was quite possibly the worst thing he could’ve done, but his body reacted automatically, dragging the freezing liquid into his lungs. Hongjoong tried to fight, arms straining as he fought to reach the surface. His heavy coat became waterlogged in seconds, weighing down his limbs and making his efforts pointless. He attempted to free himself from the thick fabric, but it just became more tangled around him and restricted his movements even more. 

Hongjoong knew he was waging a losing battle. There was no way he’d be able to survive now, with the rate that he was running out of air. Despite the fact, he was determined to keep trying, even to his last breath. His vision soon grew blurry as his lungs struggled for nonexistent oxygen, and his last fleeting thought was that he was now one with the sea. 

~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa watched the raging battle. Pirates had attacked a human trafficking ship, and were fighting the captors with everything they had. As it became more clear that the pirates would be the victors, the captured humans began to struggle and fight against their previous captors even more. 

Seonghwa had heard stories of the cruelty of humans, but had never witnessed it himself. But now, watching the human traffickers fight to keep their captured cargo, he felt his stomach turn. The yells and screams could even be heard from where he had stopped, hundreds of meters away. He heard a particularly anguished scream, “ _CAPTAIN_ _!"_

He shifted his attention back towards the battle just in time to see the pirate captain hit the water and sink beneath the waves. One of the pirates seemed ready to jump overboard to save him, but was grabbed by his crewmate. “Keep fighting! He’d want us to!” 

Seonghwa was intrigued. What captain, and a pirate one at that, would prefer his crew to keep fighting rather than try to rescue him, even if the odds were hopeless? No human would survive a fall into the sea like that, especially with the high waves that today’s winds were kicking up. He chanced diving under the water and moving closer, watching the captain struggle to reach the surface. He was making a valiant effort, not that it would help in the end. 

Seonghwa felt his stomach turn at the knowledge that this man was dying right before his eyes, and made an impulsive decision as he watched the man start to sink deeper despite his strong kicks. He reached the captain just as the strength faded from his limbs and he began to go limp. He wrapped a strong arm around the man and brought him to the surface, taking care to not appear too close to where the two ships were still locked in battle. 

The man in his arms was passed out, but Seonghwa still felt a heartbeat. He swam as fast as he could towards the closest land, a tiny island that could barely be classified as such. He concentrated on transforming his tail into legs as he neared the shallow water surrounding the small patch of sand. He grit his teeth at the pain as his muscles and bones shifted and fused, but keep his attention on the captain. He flopped him gracelessly onto his back on the sand, and felt for a heartbeat immediately. Miraculously, he still had one. Seonghwa hesitated only for a split second before deciding that he’d come this far, and he might as well. He pressed his lips to the captain’s, giving him a Merman’s Kiss. He felt the water rising from the man’s lungs in response to the life-saving Kiss, and pulled back just in time for the seawater to come spilling out of the man’s mouth as he coughed it up and gasped for the now-abundant oxygen. He opened his eyes a few seconds later, and scrambled back from Seonghwa in shock. He panted for a minute, regaining his bearings and looking around, eyes locking on Seonghwa with a sharp, observant gaze. 

“You’re a merman,” he rasped out, throat scratchy from the salt water. “You saved me.” 

“I couldn’t bear to watch you drown,” Seonghwa admits. 

The captain seems to realize Seonghwa’s nude state just then, a dark red blush rising on his cheeks. He averted his eyes quickly and took off his long, waterlogged overcoat and threw it to Seonghwa. At Seonghwa’s puzzled expression, the man gestured for him to cover himself.

Seonghwa laid the coat in his lap. He’d forgotten how particular humans were about clothing. He glanced back at the captain and caught him staring at him with an odd expression, blush still high on his cheeks. 

“I’d like to know the name of my rescuer, if you’re willing,” he said, his rough voice still managing to sound shy. 

“Only if you tell me yours in return,” the merman teased lightly. “I’m Seonghwa.” 

“Seonghwa. I’m in your debt. My name is Hongjoong.” 

~~~~~~~~

Hongjoong finally remembered his crew after talking to Seonghwa for a good while. Internally, he cursed. It should take more than a handsome man for him to forget everything he’s worked for. 

“How are my crew? How do I get back?”

“They were winning even after you fell overboard. I’m not certain, but they’re probably alright. I can swim you back easier now that you’re awake.” Seonghwa moved to stand up, and Hongjoong averted his eyes as the merman just let the coat fall from his lap. His face burned. He remembered his manners, but he was merely a man, and the seas had left no room for romance. 

He didn’t look at Seonghwa again until the merman was fully submerged in the water. A moment later, a tail that shimmered in the sunlight flipped around him as he stretched. Hongjoong had to stop himself from staring. He’d never seen a merfolk up close, and was fascinated by Seonghwa. Or, well, maybe he was just fascinated by _Seonghwa_. 

He noticed the merman gesturing him closer and threw that train of thought away before wading into the water to meet him, making sure to grab his long coat on the way. Seonghwa took him in his arms suddenly, and Hongjoong had to fight his immediate reaction. “What are you doing?”

“It’s much faster for me to swim us with you holding on. I’ll get us to your ship soon.” 

Hongjoong hesitantly wrapped his arms around the merman. “Hold tight,” Seonghwa warned, and then they are racing through the water, the speed nearly leaving Hongjoong breathless.

~~~~~~~~

Wooyoung stared out at the seas helplessly. “He’s gone,” he whispered, still unable to believe their captain had been ripped from them so suddenly. A single shove overboard, and he was gone forever.

He felt arms circle around his waist and a strong chest collide gently with his back. He leaned back into the familiar hold. A peck was placed on his cheek, and a low voice said, “Are you alright, Wooyoungie?”

“I’m just...having trouble processing it all,” Wooyoung admitted, spinning in his lover’s arms to bury his face in San’s neck. “He’s gone, Sannie. I can’t...” He trailed off, unable to finish. 

San moved a hand up to card through Wooyoung’s hair gently. “I know, love. But he wouldn’t want us to dwell. Let’s sort everything out first, and then we’ll process it. Okay?” He pulled back and kissed Wooyoung’s forehead tenderly. “Can you do that?”

Wooyoung closed his eyes briefly, savoring San’s warmth. “Yes,” he whispered. He separated himself from San’s arms, squeezing his hand once before walking away to help with organizing the former human trafficking ship. 

Wooyoung’s stomach turned at what would’ve happened to these people if they hadn’t stepped in. As it was, the freed people seemed doubtful even as the pirates helped them to organize and plan a route to the nearest port where they could then arrange passage back to their homes. Luckily, there were a few aboard who had enough working knowledge of sailing to guide the ship to port safely without the crew’s aid. As soon as the food stores were confirmed to hold enough to bring them back to port, the crew would bid them farewell and continue sailing the open sea. 

Wooyoung counted the crates of rations, but everyone once in a while he looked off into the ocean and wondered how they all needed and loved such a dangerous force of nature. 

~~~~~~~~

It was nearly dark when Hongjoong and Seonghwa reached the ship. Hongjoong felt his heartbeat speed up as he caught sight of his home. “Thank you, Seonghwa.” 

The merman gave him a beautiful smile and Hongjoong’s heart tripped over itself at the sight. “I’m glad you’re alright,” he said sincerely. 

Hongjoong gripped the ladder built into the side of the ship. “I guess this is goodbye,” he breathed out wistfully. 

Seonghwa’s gaze grew soft at his words. “I suppose it is. Take care, Pirate King,” he teased, and Hongjoong blushed, recalling the conversation they’d had where he’d accidentally revealed his high status in the pirate world. 

“You take care of yourself as well. Don’t get hurt because you’re too close to a fight.” Hongjoong paused, wanting to say more, but the sound of rope drew his attention. 

Seonghwa cried out in pain as a net entangled him, pulling tight and restricting his movement. “Seonghwa!” Hongjoong cried, feeling powerless. He had no sword or knife on him to cut the net, or to fight the fishing crew that appeared out of the darkness and pulled the net in. 

He scrambled up the side of the ship, wet hands slipping on the smooth wood. He heaved himself over the side of the ship to shocked cries from his crew. 

“Captain! You’re alive!” 

“My sword!” He called. “Follow that fishing boat!” He snatched the proffered cutlass from Yunho’s grip and ran over the side of the ship, catching a glimpse of Seonghwa’s figure in the lamplight of the fishing boat. 

“Captain! Why a fishing boat?” San asked even as the ship was turned in pursuit by Yeosang. “The merman who saved me. He was captured. I need to save him.” 

~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa lashed out, snapping his fin like a whip and trying desperately to escape the net and the men who poked at him with fishing spears. He screamed in pain as one plunged deep into his side. He struggled, but knew he was losing blood quickly. Shouts of alarm were heard from the fishermen as unknown figures boarded their boat. Seonghwa caught a glimpse of Hongjoong in the lamplight, before his net was dragged farther towards the stern by one of the fishermen. Seonghwa couldn’t help the anguished noises he let out as his injured, bloody side was dragged across the deck. 

The motion suddenly stopped, but Seonghwa’s vision was too blurry from pain to process his surroundings. He didn’t know how long he floated, mind unable to focus on anything other than pain, until a hand landed on his cheek lightly. Seonghwa flinched away, but the gentle touch followed him, not harming him, only cupping his face with care. He struggled to focus on the person. 

“-hwa? Seonghwa!” 

Hongjoong. He’d saved him. Seonghwa smiled at him. “Pi-pirate, ki-ng,” he gasped. He felt his grip on reality slip away, and the last thing he registered was Hongjoong yelling, “Yunho!”, tone panicked. 

~~~~~~~~

Hongjoong was jolted awake by a hand on his shoulder. “Captain. Eat.” 

Yunho offered him a bowl of stew. “You won’t be any good to him if you’re passed out when he comes to. He’ll be okay. You, however, need to eat.”

Hongjoong took the bowl. “Thank you, Yunho. How is he?”

“Same as last time you asked, Cap,” Yunho said, a hint of amusement in his tone. “He lost a good amount of blood and passed out from a combination of blood loss and pain. He’ll be weak for a while. He has a large spear wound in his side, and many smaller scratches on his arms and chest, along with some damage to his legs, which I suppose would’ve been his tail. It’s going to take some time for him to fully recover, but I’m confident he will. It’s good that he changed form before passing out; I’m not sure how I would’ve treated him if he still had his tail.”

Hongjoong watched Seonghwa as he breathed evenly, laying in the captain’s own bed. “We’re going to need to lay low for a while. Tell Yeosang to head for Black Rock. We can pick up supplies there.” 

Yunho inclined his head. “I’ll be back in a few hours to check on him. Eat, Captain.” He left, closing the door to the captain’s quarters behind him. 

Hongjoong ate his stew slowly, while keeping his watch on Seonghwa. The merman had been injured while helping him, and that coupled with his growing affection weighed heavily and guiltily on Hongjoong’s heart. 

~~~~~~~~

The first thing Seonghwa registered was the pain. The second was that he wasn’t in the water. His eyes flew open and he started to sit up, but the pain that came from the motion made him stop and bite his lip harshly. 

“You’re awake!” Seonghwa turned to see Hongjoong sitting in a chair next to the bed he was laying in. Hongjoong took his hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” Seonghwa croaked as white-hot pain seared through his chest when he breathed. “But alive. Thank you.”

Hongjoong brushed Seonghwa’s hair back from where it had flopped over his eye. “I’ll go get Yunho. I’ll be right back.” 

Seonghwa couldn’t do anything but watch as Hongjoong left the room in a hurry. He could only hope he’d be back soon, as his company was the only thing that momentarily distracted Seonghwa from his injuries, and the fact that it hurt to even _breathe_. 

~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa’s recovery was fairly slow, but steady. He met the rest of the crew when he was well enough to stand and begin walking around the deck, always with Hongjoong hovering next to him worriedly. Yunho, the doctor who treated him, became a good friend of his from their quick chats when Seonghwa’s bandages were changed. He got to know Jongho, who was in charge of the deck and controlling the many ropes of the sails. Mingi, the tall, puppy-like cook. Wooyoung and San, two of the best fighters who were almost never seen without the other. Yeosang, the navigator who seemed to spark some sort of recognition in Seonghwa, though he had no idea why. 

And of course, he grew closer to Hongjoong. The man rarely left his side, even in sleep. When Seonghwa had discovered that Hongjoong was sleeping in the chair by his bedside because Seonghwa had taken his bed, he’d demanded that the captain share with him. 

“Your bed is big enough for two,” he’d argued, fighting to keep the blush off of his cheeks. 

In the end, Hongjoong had began joining him in the bed at night, and Seonghwa couldn’t ignore the light feeling in his chest when he’d wake up in the morning to the captain’s sleeping face. Some days, as Seonghwa’s condition improved and he began shuffling around in his sleep, they’d wake up tangled together, sharing each other’s warmth, and Seonghwa tried not to dwell on the pleasant ache in his chest at the thought of this being his future. A silly thought, because he’d have to return to the sea once he was healed (and before Hongjoong tired of him, his traitorous mind liked to whisper). But every time Hongjoong woke and merely smiled at him sleepily and asked how he was feeling, Seonghwa fell even further. 

~~~~~~~~

Three weeks into Seonghwa’s healing, he’d seen San and Wooyoung together. He’d wandered out onto the deck late at night when he couldn’t sleep, and had accidentally chanced upon the pair, who were kissing passionately. San had Wooyoung pressed up against the ship’s mast, and Wooyoung’s hands were buried in San’s hair as San’s hands roamed over his body, wild but tender at the same time. 

Seonghwa had given them their privacy as soon as he’d registered that the men were in a lover’s embrace. He returned to bed, where Hongjoong slept, and pondered what he’d seen. Merfolk had never presented any romantic pairings aside from male and female. Two men or two women were unheard of. From what he’d heard of human culture, men and women were sometimes together, but it was extremely frowned upon. Reflecting on the gentle touches and gestures he’d seen between Wooyoung and San, even before he knew they were lovers, Seonghwa concluded that he hadn’t seen a romance as pure as theirs, with genuine care and love for your partner. Pairings in merfolk culture were a necessity of life. That’s not to say that some pairings didn’t grow to love each other, but Seonghwa had never experienced a couple that had chosen each other and had the love that San and Wooyoung appeared to share. The type of love that Seonghwa sleepily decided that he wanted, just as he drifted off.

~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa approached Yeosang a few days later, after coming to the conclusion that he didn’t know what to do. He found a quiet time when Yeosang was all alone on the deck, and told him everything. His confusing feelings for Hongjoong, what he’d seen of San and Wooyoung. Yeosang was an excellent listener, and did give him advice. “Hongjoong is quite fond of you too, though to what extent is still unknown. Try being more open with him in terms of your feelings, and maybe a bit more physically affectionate with him to test the waters.” 

Seonghwa thanked Yeosang and went off to follow his advice. He didn’t hear Yeosang mutter, “At least _someone’s_ figuring out their feelings,” his words lost to the sea breeze.

~~~~~~~~

Hongjoong was pretty sure that this was his own personal Hell. Maybe he had died when he’d fallen overboard, because there was no way that this was reality. Not with a beautiful man (well, merman) sharing his bed every night and cuddling with him, spending near-every second with him each day. And, lately, with said man possibly even flirting with him. Hongjoong kept trying to tell himself that Seonghwa didn’t mean it that way, but it became harder to explain the merman’s sudden inclination towards physical affection, from voluntarily cuddling him at night before they fell asleep, to coming up behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder, quietly and intimately asking him what he was doing. Hongjoong was going out of his mind. 

He finally approached Yeosang with his troubles, cheeks burning as Yeosang shook his head at him. “Did it ever occur to you that he might like you?”

“But he’s….. _Seonghwa_ . He’s gorgeous and amazing. He couldn’t like _me_.”

Yeosang stared at him after Hongjoong listed all the incidents troubling him, including one from just this morning where Seonghwa had stared at his mouth for a little too long, and Hongjoong had started to wonder if he had bitten his lip in his sleep or something for Seonghwa to stare so long, even as it caused his heart to race.

Yeosang lightly banged his head against the mast. “Cap, we love you, but you’re an idiot. Just kiss him already.”

Hongjoong had gaped like a fish, unable to form words, but Seonghwa had chosen to come up behind him and wrap him a backhug. He set his chin on his shoulder and squeezed him for a second before loosening his grip. “Yunho says I’m healing well! I should be able to transform within the week!” 

Hongjoong moved his head to rest it against Seonghwa’s in a brief, but automatic gesture. “That’s great, Hwa. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” When he returned his attention to Yeosang, he found that the navigator had vanished. 

He swallowed his pride and figured it was now or never. Seonghwa was healing, which meant he’d be leaving soon. “Hwa? Tonight after dinner, meet me on the deck? I want us to have a talk.”

Seonghwa pulled back so he could face him properly, a touch of confusion in his expression. “Okay.” His attention was soon pulled away by splashing near the side of the ship. He raced over, his face turning joyful. “Joong, there’s dolphins!” 

Hongjoong joined Seonghwa at the railing, smiling both at the dolphins’ antics and at the merman’s apparent joy in them. 

~~~~~~~~

That evening, Seonghwa joined Hongjoong on the deck. The captain was the definition of chivalry, taking his hand and leading him around the ship to the bow in the pale moonlight. He looked nervous, which in turn made Seonghwa a bit anxious. What could possibly make Hongjoong afraid?

Hongjoong spoke after they’d been staring at the dark water silently for several minutes. “Seonghwa...I know your time here with us, with _me_ , is coming to an end. You’re healing, and I’m sure you want to return home. It- it may seem unfair of me to bring this up now, but I couldn’t live without a conclusion.” He faced Seonghwa properly, dark eyes full of apprehension. “Seonghwa, in all the time that I’ve known you, I’ve been falling for you. My only love, since I was very young, has been the sea, so it’s almost ironic that the man that I love is also of the sea. You may not even be interested in men, let alone in _me_ , but I had to tell you. My heart can survive heartbreak, even if it will continue to beat for you, but the unknown is something I don’t think I could survive. I love you, Seonghwa.”

All of Seonghwa’s breath was knocked out of him. “Hongjoong,” he began slowly, in a whisper. “My Captain, my Pirate King, I believe my heart was yours from the very beginning. Even before I realized it, you stole it away and claimed it as yours, and I know I will never love another as strongly as I love you.” 

Hongjoong leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, laughing in relief. “I was preparing myself for rejection, you know.”

Seonghwa grinned. “I love you.” He leaned in and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together for the second time ever. The sensation of Hongjoong’s lips against his wasn’t exactly new, but the fiery sensation of the emotions behind the act was. 

Seonghwa may have initiated the kiss, but Hongjoong was the one who deepened it and teased Seonghwa by pulling away suddenly and causing the merman to let out a quiet whine. 

Hongjoong chuckled. “I have to be on watch soon. I’ll walk you back to the cabin.” Taking Seonghwa’s hand in his, he guided him back across the deck. Seonghwa didn’t have the heart to tell him about his sharp vision in the dark due to his merfolk heritage, instead finding Hongjoong’s actions incredibly sweet. Especially when Hongjoong kissed him at the door. “I’ll be back late tonight, but we can talk more in the morning. Good night, Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa’s lips were warm from Hongjoong’s kiss. “Good night, my Captain,” he teased, enjoying the blush that rose to Hongjoong’s cheeks when he used the pirate’s title. 

Hongjoong left him with one more quick kiss, hurrying off to start his shift with red cheeks that, luckily, no one could see in the dark. 

Seonghwa laid down in their bed under the covers, looking forward to morning, when he can wake up to see his lover beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This story was completely inspired by two songs: Pirate King by ATEEZ (of course) and Underwater by Monsta X. However, it was also influenced by ATEEZ's entire discography, which I also listened to while writing (when I wasn't listening to Underwater and Pirate King on a loop).


End file.
